AlpineClan/Roleplay
Archives ---- Breezestar sat on high (???) watching her clan. Ashscorch was organizing border and hunting patrols. Standing up she called a clan meeting. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather." 21:25, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Silentsecret didn't even look his leader- and former mate, he reflected - as he approached her, along with his Clanmates. He sat, and stared at the ground, pulsing with anger and grief. Why did I change my mind? Brineowl raised her head from teaching Sorrelpaw the different between dandelion and daffodil, and poked her head out of the den. 00:53 Sat May 2 Breezestar watched as her clan gathered slowly meeting Silentsecret's eyes. She was once again expecting but the father was unknown. (I'm gonna name random apprentices warriors) "Bramblepaw, Poppypaw, Reedpaw, and Minkpaw please step forward." The apprentices stepped forward. (I'm gonna rp Minkpaw) "You have trained hard and have passed your assessments. From this day forward you shall be known as Bramblespots, Poppyshade, Reedwillow, and Minkclaw. May StarClan light your path." Breezestar padded back to the medicine-cat den. "Brineowl," she greeted her friend. Minkclaw beamed proudly. "Finally! Maybe we can go see if Salmonstar has apprenticed Gannetpaw and Otterpaw." He suggested. 13:43, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Silentsecret looked at his leader for a brief moment, then said sharply to the new warriors, "No, you're not. Not unless you go during a Gathering, and behave." Brineowl looked up as the she-cat approached. "Hello, Breezestar." She shooed Sorrelpaw away and sent her to look for herbs. "What is it?" she said, turning back to the leader. 20:47 Sat May 2 Breezestar sighed. "I'm expecting and I don't want anyone to know yet. Your one of my closest friends as we grew up together. Well my best friend. What do you suggest I do?" Minkclaw sighed. "Yeah that's Breezestar's choice. She's been pathetic lately though." He said. 02:11, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Brineowl sat down and moved a rock distractedly with her paw. "I don't like lying to the Clan anymore than you do. What about Silentsecret?" Quietly, she added, "I'm sure the queens would take care of them. Be brave." She swept her tail around and laid it on her leader's shoulder. "And I'll always look after you, no matter how much prey we lose in leaf-bare, nor how much green-leaf scorches our Clan. I have a duty, and I've never surrendered to my own will. Always have faith in yourself, and in your Clan, just as I have." 11:37 Sun May 3 Breezestar shook her head. "Silentsecret dosen't want me anymore. He probably wants someone who doesn't have nine lives." She looked at her friend. "Maybe Silentsecret will want me?" She looked up catching her former mate's eye. Minkclaw padded out of camp with Ashscorch. "Why is Breezestar so distant?" Ashscorch started to answer but was cut off when a sharp yip sounded. "Fox!" Minkclaw blinked and clawed at the fox. Ashscorch yowled when it picked him up throwing him against a tree with a loud crunch the tom went still. Minkclaw gasped. He watched the fox leave and helped the dead deputy back to camp. "Breezestar! Brineowl!" 15:09, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Her fur spiked with fear, and the medicine cat rushed out the den, her eyes wide as she saw Ashscorch's crumpled body. She felt one place on his chest, and it was unmoving. Her heart pounded. Oh StarClan, why must you take our deputy so quickly? 15:53 Sun May 3 Breezestar dashed to Ashscorch. "What? Why?" She closed her eyes and opened them to meet Silentsecret's eyes. She didn't know why he didn't want her. Minkclaw sniffed. "I tried but the fox was too fast." Minkclaw met Poppyshade's gaze. Poppyshade stood beside her brother Reedwillow. 17:54, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Silentsecret stared back at Breezestar with a hint of challenge in his eyes, but inwardly, he felt heartbroken at the way she no longer seemed to trust him. I still have feelings for her, and she treats me like what we had meant nothing. Tears threatened to spill, and they burned at the back of his deep blue eyes. 20:09 Sun May 3 Breezestar's breathing hitched. Why did he leave me? She thought. She wanted to talk to him. She did. "Um...Brineowl I'll be back." She padded up to Silentsecret. Minkclaw glanced at the queens den. Swankit and Risekit were playing leader and Swankit was leader. "They're beautiful and will be great warriors!" He told Rushwillow. 21:18, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Silentsecret looked up. "Hmm?" he mumbled. 21:34 Mon May 4 Breezestar sighed. "What did I ever do to you?" Breezestar shifted her pregnancy starting to show. 23:10, May 4, 2015 (UTC) "Essentially broke my heart," he muttered. 21:56 Fri May 8 Breezestar bristled. "Forget it." The leader dashed out of camp when a sharp pain sliced her stomach she saw a fox. The fox's paw dripping in her blood. Breezestar fell gasping for help. Her kits were dead now. They lay before her bloody.--Minkclaw heard a small cry for help. Turning to Silentsecret he told the tom to follow. Minkclaw came to a slowly dying Breezestar. "Breezestar!" 18:21, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Silentsecret gasped, staring at Breezestar and her mangled kits. His stomach twisted into innumerable knots, and he forced himself not to be sick. --- Brineowl raced after the two toms, and in seconds she had ran to collect herbs. The kits would be beyond healing. She plastered the medicine to her leader's wounds, wearing a look of pure consternation. 18:34 Sat May 9